


Art and Fanmix for Game of Thrones

by Gryph



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Community: multifan_gift, Digital Art, Fanart, Fanmix, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My receipient for the multifan_gift exchange asked for wallpaper and something that focuses on Arya and Daenerys. So I made a set of two wallpapers, one for each woman. And as a bonus, I threw in a fanmix, just because I think Arya is awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art and Fanmix for Game of Thrones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



Wallpapers (click on all images for full size)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/85549/85549_original.png)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/85428/85428_original.png)

 

Mix (click covers for full size image)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/86033/86033_original.png) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/85923/85923_original.png)

**The Girl Who Fights [An Arya Stark Fanmix]**  
[Download](http://anonym.to/?https://app.box.com/s/sl4mo31dvialwhizzpuk) (142MB | 16 songs, covers)

  
**01 Innocence Lost by Julia Ecklar**  
Innocence lost  
Like the first winds of summer.  
Manhood outrunning me soon.  
Daydreams all dead  
And I choose to replace them;  
I chase them and hear the dark tune.  
There's nowhere to run  
And no youth to use running.  
Nothing but fear spurs me on.  
My past is behind  
And somehow I can't see it,  
Like the words of a forgotten song.  
A song In the midst of the summer  
With birds singing love everywhere.  
A boy With his heart overflowing,  
In his innocence having no care.  
But the music fades fast,  
Faster still when I'm trying.  
The memories leave echoes behind.  
Like the chords of that song,  
Now lost in confusion,  
My innocence lost back in time.  
I can't find the peace T  
hat should come with the learning.  
I can't find the meanings at all.  
And the time won't come back,  
It just taunts from a distance. I  
still hear old innocence call.  
I hear, but can't answer the call.

**02 Hateful Hate by 10,000 Maniacs**  
Curiosity spilled the blood of these for their spotted skins and ivory.  
Curiosity filled the heads of these madmen with the lies of destiny.  
Curiosity spilled the blood of these, then blotted their lives from history.  
Curiosity filled the heads of these, one man claimed all that he could see.  
Curiosity still entices these madmen with a lusting and a greed.  
Their legacy, legacy, legacy...

**03 Woman King by Iron & Wine**  
hundred years, hundred more  
someday we may see a  
woman king, sword in hand  
swing at some evil and bleed  
04 Samson by Regina Spektor

**05 The End of Innocence by Alexandre Desplat**   
_instrumental_

**06 Standing Strong by Tamara Podemski**  
Please don’t be afraid  
Because we are women to reckon with  
We got big strong minds and massive hearts  
And you’ll find that we don’t take shit from anyone  
So if you’re the kind of man who fears a woman  
And if you’re the kind of man who doesn’t like being spoken back to  
And if you’re the kind of man who feel superior  
Well there’s nothing else that we can do  
But stand up, be strong, keep singing our song  
Let’s fight to try to make right all the wrong you’ve done  
And we will still fight until our honor’s won

**07 I Know by Sarah Slean**  
And I would fight a thousand men  
I'd fight fire and wind and rain  
I'd cry a river of tears for them  
The bodies floating there

**08 Fighter by Christina Aguilera**  
After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me  
But that won't work anymore, no more, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you, 'cause it  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

**09 All Fall Down by OneRepublic**  
If ever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
If ever your world starts crashing down  
That's when you'll find me  
Lost till you're found  
Swim till you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love till you hate  
Strong till you break  
Know that we all fall down

**10 My World by Sick Puppies**  
So here I am again.  
In the middle of the end.  
And the choice I wish I made  
I always make too late  
Welcome to my world  
Where everyone I ever need always ends up leaving me alone.  
Another lesson burned  
And I'm drowning in the ashes  
Kicking  
Screaming  
Welcome to my world.

**11 From the Sky by Peter Bradley Adams**  
Are you tired from the battles fought?  
All the years that you won or lost?  
Are you tired and shaken from it all?  
Are you scared that you'll lose control?  
As you cling to the words you know?  
In the silence you start to lose your hope.  
In the silence you dream of letting go.

**12 I Need to Know by Kris Allen**  
Feel like I'm trying to breathe under water  
Trying to climb but I keep falling farther  
Will you take my hand?  
Feels so far away  
I want to see your face  
Are you even there?  
Can you show me?  
Can you make me believe?

**13 If Everyone Cared by Nickelback**  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

**14 A Thousand Words by Hoobastank**  
It's hard to say goodbye  
And leave a part of me  
These walls will hold so many memories  
Underneath my smile  
Holding back a scream  
Packing up a box of broken dreams

**15 This Is Why We Fight by Colin Meloy**  
When we die  
We will die with our arms unbound  
And this is why  
This is why we fight  
So come to me  
Come to me now  
Lay your arms around me  
And this is why  
This is why

**16 If I Die Young by The Band Perry**  
If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time


End file.
